New Life and a New beginning
by MoonlightSailor
Summary: As I saw Winry walk down the isle I knew this was going to be a new life a new beginning and it all starts with Winry.Rated M for safety and later chapters  AlXMei EdXWin and possible RoyXRiza.
1. A new beginning

_**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own FMA even know I wish I did but to bad I don't ;)**_

_**Ed: 18**_

_**Al: 17(Al does have his body back and he does have a girlfriend her name is Mei)**_

_**Winry: 17**_

Chapter 1 New Beginning

" Hay brother you ready" Ed was just getting ready for his biggest day, the day he gets married to Winry Rockbell which will soon be Winry Elric.

"Yeah Al it's just what if I choke what if I forget my vows what if…" Al stopped him

"Brother none of that will happen…Brother none of that will happen and what if it does happen, Winry will still love you." Havoc walked in on their "brother talk"

"Hay the bride is ready you guys ready" Ed looked at Havoc and said yeah. When Ed saw Winry walk down the isle he knew this was going to be a new life a new beginning and it all starts with Winry.

**Please review flames accepted, but don't be too mean . **

_**FMA Lover 2623**_


	2. 3 months of marriage

_**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own FMA I wish I did though **_

_**I'm going to start writing POV's, but it's going to mostly be Winry and Edward POV's so… On to the drabble.**_

**Chapter 2: 3 Months of Marriage part 1**

** Al's POV**

I just knew brother and Winry couldn't even last a day without fighting, but the bad thing is that they fight over the littlest things like who left the milk out. Winry of course left the milk out because we all know that brother wouldn't even touch that stuff.

"Ed why in the hell did you leave the milk out!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THAT CRAP!"

"Then I guest a ghost did it!"

"I DON'T KNOW PROBABLY!"

Just 3 months ago brother and Winry just got married now it seems that brother and Winry are going to get a divorce. About 3 weeks ago brother lost his wedding ring and still hasn't even found it, he didn't even try to make an effort to find it. Ed was sitting down watching TV with the remote in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Brother I think you should stop drinking and stop being lazy you should start…" brother stopped me and put his hands over my mouth.

"Last time I checked Al you aren't my mom did I come out of you."

"Well all I'm trying to…" brother stopped me again

"I didn't hear an answer." I then looked at my brother crazy, but if I didn't answer he would've kept stopping me.

"No."

"that's the answer I was waiting for, I don't need another nagger in the house Winry nags me all the time I don't need you doing it to."

"Hay Ed I didn't know I nagged you that much!" Winry came out of the kitchen now I knew brother was in trouble now.

"Hay baby I didn't say Winry I said Wendy yeah Wendy." We all know brother couldn't do cover ups very well.

"Ed I'm not stupid I know you were talking about me."

"No baby I would never talk about your naggyness behind your back." now I saw brother was getting scared. Brother looked at me and whispered help me, then I saw Winry look at me.

"Al was Ed talking about me and I want the truth Al."

I heard the anger in her voice and told her everything, what Ed said what he was doing and the thing that he did. I knew brother and Winry were going to be fighting a lot to night and it wasn't going to end till one of them falls to sleep. I should've kept my big mouth closed.

_**Well the next chapter will be part 2 of the 3 months of marriage and there will be a surprise and good news for Edward Elric.**_

_** FMA Lover14 **_


	3. 3 months of marriage part 2

_**Disclaimers: I sooooo DO NOT own FMA**_

_**Ed: I wish you did the end of the series would've had been way better.**_

_**Me: I know Edo I know**_

_**Ed: on with the story?**_

_**Me: YES! On with the story!**_

_**Winry: JUST GO ON WITH IT!**_

_**Me: OK gosh Ed com your wife down geez.**_

_**Ed: My friend does not own…**_

_**Me: ALREADY DID THAT ED IT'S AT THE TOP!**_

_**Ed: O.O **_

_**Me: ok then Ed is a little confused, so on with the story! :3**_

_**Ed: I'm not confused I just thought you forgot to do the disclaimer that's all.**_

_**Me: But that's my job… you know what just ignore this twit on with the story!Gosh now I know why Winryy wants to pound you with a wrench gosh your annoying.**_

_**Ed: *Sob* I just wanted to help**_

_**Me: It's ok Ed it's ok Winry will give you good news in this story.**_

3 Months of Marriage part 2: The Good News

Ed's POV

Win has been a little you know a word I don't wanna call her. I love her and all it's just well she has been nagging a lot lately and this morning she caught a fever. It scared the living life out of me because half of her was on the floor the other half was on the toilet.

"Win you ok"

"Yeah I just didn't make it to the toilet or even the trash can."

"Win you think you can make it a day without me because I have to go to work, if you can't I'll just stay home."

"I think I can let me try to walk back to the bed." God she freakin scared me when she fell on the way back to the bed.

"Win! I'll stay home ok. I'll just call in sick or I'll just take leave for today ok."

"No Ed it's fine."

"NO! It's not"

"Well since you're staying for the day I think we should talk."

"What is it?"

"Well Ed I'm pregnant."

"YOUR PREGNANT OH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER HAHAA. I'm gonna be a dad."

I just kept saying it until I thought about all the responsibilities and then the 9 months Win has to go through and don't get me started on the child birth. After I thought about it over and over again instead of saying I'm gonna be a dad I started saying oh no and I started feeling woozy then everything went black. I woke up in the bed with an ice pack on my head and Win sleeping on my chest.

"Wow my head freakin hurts ugh."

I didn't know I was talking that loud that I had woke up Win.

"Hay Ed"

"Oh sorry Win didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok"

"Hay Win was what you told me true." I was a little scared actually I was more than a little scared I was freakin out.

"Well yes"

"Win I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet."

"Well Ed I don't feel ready to be a mom, but I still have to give birth to our child and you know that I won't go through abortion or give up the child to a foster home."

"Yeah I understand it's just I'm scared."

"Ed I'm as scared as you are, do you think I want to give birth to our child, truthfully I'm more scared of taking care of the child then giving birth to the baby. Not only that I have to carry our baby around for at least 9 months."

"Wow I thought I was the miserable one well I feel way better now Win… thank you."

"You're welcome Ed." Win put her head on my chest and I heard her whisper I love you then I hugged her and said I love you too. Maybe it won't be too bad to be a dad, when my child is born I will be the best dad and I will love my child till the end of this earth and I will always love my family.

** Ed: Great I'm going to be a dad that's not great news you lying jerk, thanks a lot**

** Me: Wow I'm not the one with a…. you know what I'll just let Winry deal with you BYE Ed.**

** Winry: Hay EDWARD!:)**

** Ed: Wait for me**

** Me: I Said BYE ED!**

** Winry: (pulls out wrench) EDWARD YOU'LL PAY FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT!**

**Me: HAHAAAHA! I just love you guys, you guys are the funniest couple ever XD**

**Ed: (Whisper) I bet it won't be funny if you got hit with a wrench.**

**Me: HA HA HA very funny Ed(sarcasm) I heard what you said :P**

**Ed, Winry, and Me: See you guys next chapter!**

**So what did you guys think, I know it was a little longer than the rest that I have written, but I really need you guys to leave reviews about spelling errors, wrong word usage, and ect. Also review if I should keep writing about the same plot and stuff or should I go with something different, but I'm 14 years old sooo review the good or the bad I can careless as long as I can make my story any better for the viewers.**

**Thank you, FMA Lover14**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I am not Arakawa….. so I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist_**

**_Sorry guys that I haven't been posting new stories. Its summer break so I went out of town… man I wish I had a laptop, but im thinking about stopping this story since Winry is pregnant, so I am going to make a new story revolving around the months of Winry's pregnancy and the kids. The story is going to be called Life as we know it. Well see you guys on my next stories._**

**_ MoonlightSailor_**

ent here...


End file.
